


Keeping Up Appearances

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [58]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Keeping Up Appearances

As it was a pleasant day, Illya decided to get off the subway two stops earlier than necessary in order to walk to the office. He couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed he felt. New York had only been his home for a few months, but the feeling of freedom he had was intoxicating. Of course, his life still wasn’t his own but, when he was off duty, he could live it as his own. 

During the walk, Illya called in to a deli he often frequented, and picked up something for his lunch. He spent several minutes enjoying a bit of small-talk with the proprietor before continuing on. The warm sun on his face once again brought a smile to his face and he found himself whistling a cheery tune.

The closer he got to HQ, the more his expression changed to his usual aloofness. All signs of the relaxed, happy Kuryakin faded entirely. Stepping into Del Floria’s, he gave the tailor a terse nod before heading through the changing room into reception. Barely acknowledging Janine, he took his badge and went to start his day.

“I wish he wasn’t such a misery,” the receptionist muttered to herself.


End file.
